moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Guillaume Duval
Havreian}} |Row 4 title = House: |Row 4 info = Duval |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = * ** |Row 6 title = Status: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Family: |Row 7 info = Louis Duval†, father Valérie Duval†, mother Geneviève Duval, sister }} Sir Guillaume Duval (April 1st, 1123 F.A. - Present) is a musketeer from the Isle of Havre and the current head of the Havreian knightly House of Duval, along with his sister Geneviève. History Upbringing Born to Louis and Valérie Duval on Havre, Guillaume is the eldest son of a wealthy merchant family of Laffi that descends from Florence Duval, one of the heroes of the Wyrmslayer Cohort that fought the black dragon Larelion and his wyrmcult in the Kingdom of Gilneas. Guillaume later began service as a Havreian serviceman at the age of 16. Sanguine Tides Following the end of the Third War and the death of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore at Theramore, Havre became more isolated from the world. However, soon the island received visitors: the Order of the Blood Wrought, led by Marshal Otto Gorminstein of Alterac. Initially, the Order seemed helpful enough to the Havreians and aided in training guards and keeping the peace. Over time, they slowly gained more and more influence on the island, soon purchasing and refurbishing an old fortress in the Laffi valley and renaming it the Bloodgate. However, their clout grew to the point where they became one of the most powerful organizations in Laffi. When the House of Laffitte attempted to have Gorminstein assassinated, the Blood-Wrought slaughtered the entire family save for Lord Edwin Laffitte's daughter Coralie. Upon realizing the corruption of the Blood Wrought when they violently took control of Laffi, Guillaume joined the Bastion of Havre, a group of merchants and middle-class citizens of Havre who rallied under Jean De'matrise, taking the shield island of the Bastion as their base of operations to resist Gorminstein's rule. The two other factions on Havre, the Lance Sanglante and the Ombragee also vied for control. However, no significant ground was taken by anyone against the Blood Wrought until a failed attack on the Ashen Coast. The Blood Wrought's failed attack drew the Gilneans' wrath upon them, and the Blades of Greymane landed on the shield islands of Bastion and Spear. The Bastion soon allied with the Blades, later joining with the Lance Sanglante when the Blades allied with them as well. The coalition soon took control of Nutour and Kryti, and after a diplomatic meeting with the Ombragee that turned to violence, he helped build the pass into the Turvian marsh straight into the Laffi valley. The coalition marched on Laffi, where they found that the Blood Wrought had turned the golden field into blood farms. Guillaume's parents, having stayed behind in Laffi when Guillaume left for the Bastion, were amongst the casualties of the Blood Wrought, though in the aftermath of Gorminstein's death he found that his sister Geneviève was amongst those who had survived. Cyrvall Following the liberation of Havre, Guillaume mostly remained with the Havreian forces and remained a member of the Bastion. However, when the Blades of Greymane and the Ashen Coast called for their allies to retake the island of Cyrvall from the forces of the Burning Legion and their allies, personally fighting alongside their side during their attack on the port city of Radiance. Crescent Landing Some time later, he was accidentally teleported to the Ashen Coast by Cornelius Oraius Balshaw, the Grand Librarian of the Order of the Raven, when the harbor town of Crescent Landing came under threat. Balshaw, along with his Tortollan Elder companion, recruited him in the fight against coconut monsters that came from the sea, the battle culminating in an attack on Crescent Landing by a dragon controlled by the coconut monsters. Skills and Abilities * Marksmanship: As a serviceman of the Isle of Havre, Guillaume has been trained in marksmanship during his time in service in the Havreian forces. He is an excellent shot with both pistol and musket. * Martial Fighting: Thanks to his training as a musketeer, Guillaume is well-trained in swordplay, though he typically resorts to it when he can't use his ranged weaponry. * Languages: Guillaume is a fluent speaker of Common and Havrei, the latter of which he enjoys sprinkling in his phrases even when speaking in Common. Appearance Built lean and skinny, the 6'1" Guillaume Duval proudly stands in his light padded armour and coat. He sports a neatly-trimmed dark brown goatee and moustache, and his combed hair is hidden underneath his nice hat. His long steel rapier is sheathed at his belt along with two holstered pistols, and he carries a musket on him nearly at all times. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Knights Category:Blades Coalition